It's about time
by wolf200
Summary: A jaran one shot. Set after series three, maddian mentioned! After a confrontation Aran is forced to admit his true feelings he's been burying for a long time- will it go to plan or will it be a disaster? Really rubbish at summaries, but I'd love it if people read it!


A/N: So this is a jaran fanfic- I know it's rubbish but its the best thing be written for a long time! Please enjoy and any feedback is awesome (really boosts me old confidence ;)) Any other one shot ideas of if you want me to carry on with this please say! I try for you readers out there!

i don't own wolfblood- if I did I wouldn't be on this site, I'd be sipping hot chocolate with Debbie moon!

"Rhydian is in Canada." jana uttered, tears rolling down her cheeks like pearls on a beach.

Jana had returned to the wild back for a catch up until full moon. Meinir alric and Aran had greeted her along with the cubs, eagerly on her return. Aran couldn't help but admire the strength Jana had in her, to lead both worlds, to care for such beings as humans. The compassion and growth inside her made Aran purr inside. But now, he was feeling far from it. The sadness nestled in Janas eyes, over an adolescent who had left her for another pack disheartened his sympathy. Tames. Aran grunted. All the same.

"Good for the boy." Alric declared looking straight ahead and puffing out his chest. "he needs some peace from misery."

No one said anything in response, especially Aran who was a great listener. Oh boy, Jana sure loved that quality in him. Jana boticed hiw the ambiance was glum, yet sober of empty thoughts. Though her mind turned to Aran- he was always their, always part of her pack when she needed him, though Jana always needed Aran- especially now.

"Yeah and now he's with his pack, his family and maddy- his alpha." Jana couldn't help spit out the last bit, clearly unnoticed by the rest of the pack, well excluding Aran.

"People move on, isn't that what tames do?" Meinir questioned. Jana sighed, kicking a rock that blocked her path.

"Yeah but he had to move away from me."

Aran realised that his love was a crumbling building or what the tames called a house. So fragile, and insecure letting coldness enter the cracks. No foundations and bricks and metal to give it a stable build. No roof for warmth and protection, his heart bare and emotions exposed to the harsh winter building taking years to build, yet seconds to knock down and months to clean up. He didn't know how such a thing could create such a metaphorical thing, or how it was planned, all he knew was that once his house became demolished he couldn't be mended in the same time it was demolished. It wasn't Lego. It wasn't a mansion. It was just in need of some serious attention and care. Yet Aran could not buy his way to love, nor build love himself. He needed Jana. Yet her heart was demolishing what he had left of his house, she was pressing a million buttons on the destruct mode- when she left, then came back before leaving again, when she came back this time and cried for another wolfblood who is in this land called Canada- who clearly didn't love Jana as much as Aran was loving now. The wild wolfblood wasn't ready to clean up upcoming mess because of a tamed wolfblood. Aran certainly didn't think e was jealous, nor needy, he just had one thing in mind and as stubborn as any wolfblood- they won't rest until they have it.

"We can't all get what we want." Aran muttered, barely audible for a wolfblood. But Jana heard alright, she felt the wolf rinse her veins, the tingling feeling in her fingertips stinging and freedom ached. Aran was sensing anger in the girl, yet he didn't care. Aran was infuriated too.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"To want born again looney tunes. But he's taken." Aran gravely roared in his husky welsh accent that electrocutes the girl everyday. Jana shuffled slightly and awkwardly- no one was expecting that, not even Aran. His time at the smiths made him become educated in tv and human slang, but he had never insulted someone using human words before.

"Don't talk about Rhydian like that!"

"Truth does so bravely Hurt does it not?"

That was Alric's time to leave. He loved his daughter, but he was no leader, and Jana wasn't a cub, and he did not want to meddle in Jana's love life when she was seething. It never helps.

"What truth?! You're inferring that-"

"It's implying, not inferring." Meinir interjected, but neither Aran nor Jana noticed, they just glared at each other like they were both staring at a really overdressed wall.

"You are just-"

"Right?"

"anyone hungry?" Meinir suggested, and she soon followed Alric's footsteps with cadwr and Gwynn. Leaving the awkward commotion.

"You want a tame heartbreaking coward of a cub."

"I'm your alpha, don't speak to me like that."

Aran's face remained monotonous. He sensed the hurt in her eyes and anger boiled down. Yet Jana's anger rose. "Why should I care?"

"You're right you don't have to. But I can exile you whenever I like it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't push me Aran."

"You're a coward, just like the rest of them."

"I'm not tame."

"Why cry over a tame then? Unless you want him?"

"That's not true."

"Then tell me what is then." It was more of a plea from the male than a demand.

Jana's face softened, she could see Aran's sleek hair shimmering in the sun, radiating the warmth around him.

"Not it isn't."

"You can't fool me."

"I'm not, it's lonely in the tame world if you must know."

"There's still Ceri, and Gerwyn, and the humans."

"There's no one to talk to though, like no one understands. Rhydian was always easy to talk to." Jana confessed, smiling at Aran though he didn't notice. Aran bowed his heat, ceiling his disappointment and Hurt that glowed in his eyes. "A bit like you. Though you're better."

This made Aran look up. He gulped slightly, naturally frowning yet a smile teased his lips. "What?"

"Rhydian is like a brother, I miss him because he led me and taught me to be accepted into an unknown world."

"You said a bit like me."

"I did." Jana retorted, skipping past Aran, leaping onto rocks beside the river. When they were younger, Aran used to let Jana climb on his back and jump on each stone like they were flying. Neither of them forgot those cub memories. The nostalgia was intoxicating for both. Aran hurried after his alpha as he snaps back into reality, realising he's been stood frozen and lost in thoughts for a while now.

"What do you mean?" Aran hollered, noticing Jana a couple meters ahead. Jana turned around, her red hair setting his heart on fire; Pressing the on button for his stomach to go on the biggest roller coaster in the world.

Aran waited expectantly for an answer. Jana's face was unreadable. Yet maybe it was because Aran chose not to read the emotions stretched across her rose tainted cheeks. Maybe it was because he couldn't bare to clean up his crumbling house after Jana shatters it unknowingly in the seconds to come. Maybe for the first time, Aran, a wolfblood, was scared of the possible outcome. Petrified.

"You're better to talk to, even after everything I caused with your sister, the pack, me leaving, you still want to talk to me."

Aran smirked gently. Though Jana could never see the grin on his face, for it was hidden behind his obsidian beard (that had grown considerably since she last saw him, it was thick and longer and Jana had secretively found it made Aran's carved face irresistible). She had no idea. Aran knew it wasn't Jana's fault- yes she trusted tames and humans with their lives, and she had decided not to leave with Aran even though her leg had nearly healed (she could have said to everyone the meat wasn't from her, no one would have eaten it, become drugged- job done). Jana was still the one who gave Aran the cure to being human. She was still the one who stood next to him in the 'cage', whispering sweet and truthful words of comfort to his sister who clasped onto fire. Jana was still the one who helped them all face their fears of the unknown, and she was innocent. Most of all, Jana had come back to the wild pack. She still cared. How could Aran not care? How could he ever hate his alpha?

"You're my alpha."

"That's why I haven't missed Rhydian as much as I did with you. Even after everything you still stick by me and believe in me."

"So you don't love the tame?"

"Who said I love Rhydian?" Jana inquired. Her brows furrowed, knitting together like a woollen scarf. She sure liked Rhydian, but that was two years ago. Nearly three. She hadn't had any feelings for him since the day when Shannon's laptop had been stolen- anyone could tell that Rhydian would have sided with Maddy even if she was wrong. Jana realised she didn't need or want the boy, it was a mindless fantasy of a whirlwind of emotions and belonging somewhere other than the wild pack. Rhydian was dangerous and Jana has had enough danger in her lifetime to make James Bond look like an old age pensioner stuck on a crossword answer.

"I assumed."

"You did?" Jana had now walked towards Aran, a meter or so apart. Yet it daunted on her that her stomach hadn't stopped going on the carousel since she laid her eyes on Aran. And she was certain Aran could hear her temporary tachycardia.

"You shed tears for the boy, it was hardly confounding to why I assumed." Aran snapped back. Anger drummed through his body, black veins dredging his skin as the idea of those two together steamed his insides. Thank the wolves for Maddy Smith.

"Why do you care so much?" Jana growled, her welsh accent slurring her words ever so slightly,along Aran's stomach move onto a bungee jump inside. He didn't say anything, his golden orbs revealing enough pain longing and fear to reduce the bitterness had for the male in front. She was done denying, ever since she was a cub and Aran a glum teenager.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." Aran just mentally kicked himself. He may have been in denial of jealously before, but now he was seriously regretting lying to his alpha. Jana was never stupid.

"Tell me the truth Aran."

Aran sighed, lunging forwards so that they were a few steps apart. "He doesn't deserve an alpha like you. Someone who is strong willed and reliable."

"Someone like me or actually me?"

Aran knew exactly was the female was doing to him, in the most excruciating way possible. Jana really wasn't stupid.

"I know of only one current alpha in our pack and that's you."

"So who does deserve me then?" Jana muttered, a reassuring look softened Aran's heart, that was putty in her hands. He breathed heavily, her musky scent tranquillising his nerves, soothing his mind. Stepping a few more paces closer until hands brushed against each other. Electricity sparks tingling through the circulation of their bodies.

"You decide."

"Why should I?"

"You're the alpha, it would be illogical if you didn't choose where your heart lay."

"What if I don't know where my heart lies?" Jana said. It was barely a whisper, her voice quivering as Aran moved even closer. Aran didn't know how close he was to Jana, or that he was shuffling towards her subconsciously. All he knew was that close proximity was feeling good, really good.

"Listen to your natural instincts then." Aran urged. He knew there was more to life than instincts, but right now his instincts were telling him what he wanted to hear, and he didn't care about anything else in the territory. They stared at each other hard, trying to read each others reactions. Aran not sure whether Jana was feeling what he has been feeling for a good few solstices. Yet neither of them were humans, they weren't tames- forget rules and impulses. They just couldn't hold it in much longer.

"What if they're wrong?"

Jana hardly said it, Aran had to lip read half the question. He hadn't seen his alpha so timid before. He frowned into her eyes, eyes watering as a kaleidoscope of forest greens rebounded off her eyes and stung his own; no matter the sharp sting he felt, Aran couldn't control the sharp intake of air as the sunset had overcast her face, making every feature in her body glimmer like the morning sun in a vapour of orange dust. His mouth went dry and he was glad Jana wasn't listening to his heartbeat or noticing the sweat formed on his face (most covered by his beard) though it was most likely due to his seriousness displayed on his face, even when he's happy his eyebrows couldn't stop furrowing.

"Surely you should know what your heart needs?"

"That wasn't the question Aran."

"Then they are wrong, you deal with it."

 **Then it happened. Heads leant in, hesitation and undeniable love brimming on their hungry lips. Neither of them lunged in to actually full on passionately kiss- they simply just felt their breathing hitch, breaths mingle and burn on their skin, hearing each others heartbeat pump faster and faster with each second passing. Aran's eyes burned into Jana's like coals in a furnace, the communication through nothing but getting lost in a rough tide of emotions was enough for both of them. They rested their foreheads together, content as a comfortable silence swept then away from shore. Both of them weren't experienced in this area, but their instincts- wolf and human, we're letting them do what felt natural. They smiled inside, love making their faces even more vulnerable and serious. Their love was bursting from the seams, yet they were slow and steady in expressions it, it made it easy. This felt** natural. **Not even inches were between them, merely millimetres, and merely seconds from pure heaven. Their breaths becoming hotter, lips only ever so slightly brushing, teasing each others need. Eventually, neither of them could take the anticipation any longer. Aran closed the gap between them, Jana happily responding. Neither of them had kissed before and both of them was savouring the lingering kiss. It was just one kiss, not a hungry lustful one that set fireworks off or a needy abrupt one that lead onto other heated actions or the cute gooey kiss that would make the cubs feel queasy. It was Aran and Jana's kiss. It was memorable, and meaningful that held a lot of satisfaction beyond any words or growls could explain. It was like a tortoise coming out of its shell and it was stringer than any action or word at that time. It was their kiss, like everything they had together, it wasn't cliche in their lives. Not a type of love scene that everyone knew off by heart or read over and over again, no life story that made fate seem like a villain- it was just each other.**

 **A bashful silence shuddered down their backs. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, yet it was eternity to them. Jana pulled away tenderly, lost for words, as with Aran. The trees howled, and the rough wind nibbled on their skin, letting its rugged lips suckle down their necks.**

 **"Is this what you want?"**

 **Jana's eyes widened in shock. She glanced at Aran, his eyes glazed over with a swirl of longing, startled by his question. Jana was used to Aran's bluntness, even his blunt questions, yet this question was worse than bluntness- it was making her think about her own thoughts and emotions. "Aran- I- I want us. If you don't want this then we can't work and we'll never work"**

 **"We're not functioning." Aran muttered, caressing Jana's cheek with his thumb slightly. Jana frowned, perplexity shimmering in her eyes.**

 **"What are we doing?"**

 **"We're belonging. We don't have to treat this like chore, where we slave over infatuation. We can treat this like love."**

 **"I don't have anything against that."**

 **"Glad." Aran half smiled, longing for Jana's love against his lips once more. "It'd be my greatest pleasure, and I ask for your permission to do so, than to kiss you once more."**

 **Jana giggled, her face lit up like new York city at night. He didn't have to ask. "As your alpha, I grant you permission."**

 **No more words were said for a long time. Only hesitant short lived kisses, peppering their souls and making their hearts set alight like wildfire.**

 **Aran and Jana could so get used to this.**


End file.
